independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
July 4 counterattack
The July 4 counterattack, or known as The FourthIndependence Day: Crucible, was a globally coordinated attack on the Harvesters during the War of 1996 on July 4, 1996. Background After the arrival of the City Destroyers on July 2 and the mass destruction of human cities, alien forces were unimpeded in their systematic campaign of wiping out human infrastructure. Human military forces were unable to stop the Harvesters due to their force-field technology that made their vessels completely invulnerable to conventional weapons, including nuclear weapons. However, MIT graduate, David Levinson, inadvertently discovered a way to deactivate the Harvesters' force-fields. Inspired by his father Julius Levinson, David realized that the aliens draw all their coordination and energy from the alien mothership in orbit. He can temporarily shutdown the City Destroyer's force-fields by uploading a computer virus into the mothership's systems and allowing human conventional weapons to strike back at the invaders. However, this plan requires directly infiltrating the mothership. David proposed using the captured alien ship from Area 51 to gain entry, and as well deploying a nuclear warhead to cripple the mothership after the virus was uploaded and thus ensure disorientation amongst alien forces on Earth. U.S. President Thomas Whitmore approved of Levinson's plan and sent out a message to every military forces on Earth about their counterattack via Morse code. In which American forces will lead the first attack to confirm the shields are disable before relaying the news to their allies. Forces in Europe, the Middle East, and Asia were able to confirm their readiness. The Counterattack USMC Captain Steven Hiller volunteered to pilot the captured spaceship with David Levinson to personally upload the virus. Upon entering the mothership, Levinson was able to upload the virus. However, he and Hiller were unable to escape after their ship was permanently docked; forcing them to hide from the aliens throughout the duration of the counterattack. On Earth, President Whitmore lead a strike force composed of available military pilots and volunteers against a City Destroyer approaching Area 51. Whitmore's attack confirmed Levinson's virus had worked and allowing all human forces to mounting their counterattack. It is during the battle that the Americans learned that the City Destroyer's weakness is their primary weapon and that destroying it will cause a explosive backlash that completely destroys the ship. Soon afterwards, the Americans inform of this weakness to the other military forces on Earth. After Whitmore's forces destroyed the City Destroyer, Levinson and Hiller resigned to their fate that they will not escape but decided to launch the nuclear warhead. To their surprise, after launching the warhead which destroyed a observation room it caused their ship to come loose and allowing them to make a harrowing escape from the mothership, which is subsequently destroyed in a massive explosion. Levinson and Hiller safely returned to Earth and landed their ship in the outskirts of Area 51. Gallery Escape_01.png Escape_03.png Escape_05.png Escape_07.png Escape_09.png Escape_10.png Escape_11.png Escape_13.png Escape_14.png Escape_15.png Escape_18.png Escape_20.png Escape_22.png Escape_24.png Escape_25.png Escape_26.png Escape_28.png Escape_30.png Escape_31.png Escape_32.png Escape_35.png Escape_36.png Escape_37.png Escape_38.png Escape_39.png Escape_41.png Escape_42.png Escape_43.png Escape_44.png Escape_45.png File:Mother_ship_boom_01.png File:Mother_ship_boom_02.png File:Mother_ship_boom_03.png File:Mother_ship_boom_04.png File:Mother_ship_boom_05.png File:Mother_ship_boom_06.png References Category:Events Category:Independence Day